


The Daily Life of Armin and Annie

by arminssi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy romance, Drabble, F/M, adorable aruani, domestic aruani
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminssi/pseuds/arminssi
Summary: Semenjak tinggal bersama, Annie jadi sering sekali memakai pakaiannya Armin."An, lihat boxerku- ya itu dia boxerku." Armin mendesah malas saat melihat Annie sedang berleha-leha dengan kaos dan boxernya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menghitung sudah ada berapa kaosnya yang disandera Annie."Hehehe bajumu nyaman, Ar."-[kumpulan drabble Armin dan Annie setelah mereka tinggal bersama]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 14





	1. mulai tinggal bersama

**Author's Note:**

> haiii jadi ini adalah fanfic pertama aku di ao3. sebelumnya pernah aku post di wattpad dengan username justvermouth! ♥

Tidur, mandi, makan, kerja. Tidur, mandi, makan, kerja.

Empat aktivitas itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Armin setelah bekerja dan memulai kehidupan mandiri di London. Sudah terlalu mononton dan terkadang jadi menjenuhkan.

Satu-satunya kegiatan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya adalah berkencan dengan Annie. Tapi itu pun kalau dia tidak sibuk sih.

"Kamu masih sibuk?" tanyanya saat berkunjung ke rumah Annie. Pacarnya itu saat ini masih berkutat dengan aransemen musik buatannya.

"Sabar ya, Ar. Kalau albumnya sudah rilis nanti kita bisa berkencan sepuasnya. Oke?"

Armin hanya bisa mengangguk lesu.

Karena Annie bekerja sebagai produser musik, dia diperbolehkan bekerja dari rumah dan ke kantor hanya saat waktunya rekaman atau saat diskusi perilisan album. Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di dalam studio pribadi di apartemennya. Berbeda dengan Armin yang bekerja sebagai teknisi software yang mengharuskannya hadir di kantor.

Kalau Annie sudah membuat lagu, maka dia tidak bisa diganggu.

Armin keluar dari studio, berinisiatif membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Untung saja Annie menyimpan banyak bahan masakan.

Selama memasak, Armin jadi terpikir banyak hal. Salah satunya, tentang dia dan Annie yang mulai jadi jarang bertemu karena pekerjaan. Hidupnya jadi terasa sangat membosankan. Facetiming dan chatting jadi hambar dan kencan jadi terasa kilat. Apartemennya jadi terasa kosong karena Annie jadi jarang berkunjung.

"Hm wangi. Kamu masak apa?" tanya Annie kemudian mengecup pipi Armin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Saat itu, ide brilian muncul di kepalanya.

"Annie, pindah ke apartemenku, ya?"

Sejak saat itu, hidupnya jadi tidak membosankan.

Kamar kosong di apartemennya sekarang diubah menjadi studio pribadi Annie, rak sepatunya penuh dengan sepatu Annie—yang Armin tidak mengerti kenapa dia punya sepatu sebanyak itu padahal Armin pun hanya butuh tiga pasang, kabinet di kamar mandinya penuh dengan produk-produk kecantikan milik Annie, juga dengan baju-baju kotor mereka yang bercampur di satu keranjang yang sama. Selain itu, kamarnya jadi terasa sempit karena Annie membawa serta meja riasnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Koleksi gundam Armin pun terpaksa dipindah ke ruang televisi. Belanja bulanan juga jadi menyenangkan karena dilakukan berdua.

Armin tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi mulai malam ini.

Dia bisa bertemu Annie setiap hari. Bangun tidur lihat Annie, mau tidur pun lihat Annie.


	2. keluarga baru

Baru-baru ini Armin menyadari di sekitar komplek apartemen ada satu kucing liar yang selalu berkeliling sendirian mencari makan. Kadang meneduh, kadang mengais-ngais tempat sampah.

Kucingnya masih kecil, sepertinya berumur tiga bulan. Warnanya belang tiga dan sangat menggemaskan. Bikin Armin tidak tahan untuk membawanya pulang.

"Memangnya boleh piara hewan disini?" tanya Annie. Wajahnya dibuat merengut.

"Boleh kok. Tetangga di lantai atas kan memelihara anjing." katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab loh kalau sesuatu terjadi sama kucingnya. Selain itu, kalau induknya mencari-cari dia gimana?" tanya Annie lagi. Sejujurnya bagi Annie, kucing itu memang sangat lucu. Tapi bagaimana kalau bulunya bertebaran dimana-dimana dan cakarnya merusak semua furnitur?

"Sepertinya induknya sudah lama pergi. Soalnya dia sudah ada di sekitaran sini dari lima hari yang lalu sih." jawab Armin sambil mengeringkan bulu-bulu kucing yang baru dia mandikan.

Duh, Annie jadi cemburu sama kucing.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Ya sudah apa?"

"Ya sudah piara saja disini."

"Benar? Boleh? Yes! " mata Armin berbinar-binar, membuat jantung Annie berdebar tak karuan. "Minnie, kamu akan jadi bagian dari keluarga ini!" serunya sambil menggendong mengayun-ayunkan si kucing.

Annie mengangkat alisnya, "Minnie itu bukannya tikus?"

"Minnie itu singkatan dari Armin Annie, Sayang." jawab Armin dengan senyum menggemaskannya.

Walaupun Annie sempat menolak kehadiran Minnie, tapi beberapa hari kemudian Armin mendapati pacarnya tertidur sambil memeluk Minnie. Tak jarang juga Annie membiarkan Minnie menemaninya mengerjakan lagu di studionya. Armin juga berkali-kali menemukan Minnie berbaring di atas _synthesizer_ milik Annie.

Sepertinya Annie juga sudah mulai menyukai Minnie si kucing Calico.

Welcome to the Family, Minnie!


	3. semua yang ada di lemari ini milik berdua

Semenjak tinggal bersama, Annie jadi sering mengenakan pakaiannya Armin. Mulai dari boxer, kaos, sampai jaket. Bahkan tak jarang jam tangan Armin pun jadi sering dipakai Annie.

Sebenarnya ini sangat menguntungkan sih bagi Annie mengingat mereka memiliki ukuran badan yang tidak begitu timpang, jadi pakaian Armin maupun Annie akan muat dipakai satu sama lain.

"Sayang, kamu lihat boxerku ti— ya itu dia boxerku." Armin mendesah malas saat melihat Annie sedang berleha-leha dengan kaos dan boxernya.

"Hehehe bajumu nyaman, Ar." Annie tidak bohong. Semua baju-baju Armin nyaman dipakai bersantai. Well, bajunya juga nyaman sih tapi entah kenapa kenyamanan itu bertambah kalau Annie sedang mengenakan baju cowoknya.

"Tapi itu boxer favoritku."

"Ini juga boxer favoritku."

Armin mengalah. Lagipula dia masih punya stok boxer lainnya kok.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Armin mati-matian mencari kemeja birunya untuk pergi kerja, Annie muncul dengan mengenakan kemejanya itu.

"Kamu cari apa?" tanya Annie karena kebingunan melihat Armin mengacak-acak isi lemari saat masih mengenakan handuk.

"Kemejaku yang— lah itu aku cari-cari." serunya. "An, aku pengen pakai kemeja yang itu."

Annie mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi kan sudah aku pakai."

"Memangnya hari ini kamu pergi ke kantor?"

"Yap. Kan aku sudah bilang kemarin malam."

Armin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "An, aku mau pakai kemeja itu." rajuknya.

"Tapi ini kan sudah aku pakai. Kamu pakai saja yang ini." Annie menarik keluar kemeja putih dari lemari. "Ini bagus kok."

 _Ya sudah_ , pikirnya. Armin mengalah.

Pada akhirnya, hampir sebagian besar pakaian Armin jadi berbau Annie.

Bukannya Armin tidak suka. Dia sangat suka kok karena Annie berkali-kali lipat jadi lebih seksi ketika mengenakan pakaiannya. Cuman tetap saja, kalau Armin sedang butuh pakaiannya gimana coba?

Omong-omong, Armin jadi terpikir, bagaimana ya kalau dia yang mengenakan pakaiannya Annie? Pakaian Annie hampir semuanya unisex, hanya segelintir yang bernuansa feminin. Jadi pasti cocok-cocok saja di badan Armin.

Pagi hari saat Armin bersiap-siap untuk olahraga, dia iseng mengambil hoodie milik Annie. Untung saja ukurannya tidak jauh beda.

"Cocok sekali." Annie berkomentar saat melihat Armin mengenakan hoodienya. Rasanya berdebar-debar saat mengetahui pacarmu mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganmu.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada batas antara pakaian Armin dan pakaian Annie di dalam lemari. Semuanya bercampur rata.   
  
  
  
  


***

Armin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bau yang sangat familiar di hidung Annie.

"Kamu pakai sampoku ya?" hidungnya mengendus-ngendus rambut Armin.

"Ng... iya."

"Astaga jangan dong! Itu sampo mahal tau!" Annie merangsek masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek botol samponya. "Untung tidak terpakai banyak."

Sementara Armin mengintip takut-takut dari balik pintu. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Ya tidak boleh lah! Ini sampo khusus salon tau! Harganya mahal ini."

Armin membela diri, "Tapi kalau pakai sampo itu rasanya seperti dipeluk kamu. Serius deh!"

 _Anak ini jago sekali merayu_ , batin Annie. Luarnya saja seperti soft boy, padahal aslinya dia sangat sweet talker.

Armin memperhatikan lagak Annie yang menjadi salting karena rayuannya. "Jadi, boleh gak aku pakai sampo kamu?"

"Gak gak! Beli sendiri aja!"

Annie langsung salting sendiri.


End file.
